


Never Armitage

by SamanthaM_M



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: Nobody has ever called him by his name. For everyone he was always General Hux. Never Armitage.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Never Armitage

**Author's Note:**

> This ffs was born late one night while I was drunk and listening to Lewis Capaldi and I realized that in canon movies, comics, and even books, nobody ever called Armitage Hux by his first name. NEVER. And I think that's the saddest thing in the entire Star Wars universe. So here is little fic about it

Armitage Hux. Arkanis. 0 ABY.

Kijimi. Steadfast. 35 ABY.

Poe stared at the datapad way too long. Other First order High Command casualties he just swiped through. But this one was different. He never stopped to think that Hux had a first name too. Armitage. He tried pronouncing it in his head. It was such a ridiculous name. Poe never heard it before. Then again he never met anyone whose hair was the color of flames, warm and bright and so orange.

For everyone in the Resistance he always was just General Hux. Murderer. Monster. Hux. The man who wiped out the Hosnian system with the Starkiller. Man who murdered millions in cold blood. Man without conscience or soul.

Poe put the datapad down, trying not to think about it but he couldn't get the redheaded general off of his mind. Armitage. It hit completely different as if Hux and Armitage were two separate persons, two conflicting entities. Hux being the ruthless enemy who wanted nothing else but to wipe out the Resistance. Armitage was somebody else, an entirely different man. The spy who risked it all and even killed his own men to help them escape. The one who helped them win the war. Poe realized he never really knew Armitage. He imagined what the guy could have been like. How he called him Hugs that one time - probably the only time anyone called him something else than Hux. If Poe knew his first name back then he surely would mock him for it, use it against him.

Now all he could think about was Armitage. Was he even called anything else than Hux? Poe seriously doubted that anyone in the First order, not even Kylo Ren, would ever call Hux by his first name. The cold and impersonate organisation like First order that preferred numbers and titles to names would not care about Armitage.

Poe tried to move on with his other responsibilities. The next day he still kept getting lost in thoughts about the other man. Armitage. He whispered the name quietly to himself as if scared saying it out loud would summon his ghost. Armitage Hux was dead though and not coming back to life. Poe couldn't get him out of his mind - he wondered who gave him such a name. Maybe the last person who lovingly called him that was his mother. The idea hurt Poe who was used to hearing his own name being said with love, reassurance, relief and hope from his friends and loved ones. He somehow guessed Hux never had any friends - First order wasn't the place for genuine friendship.

Several days later Poe picked up the datapad when he returned to his quarters in the evening. It was still open on the page that said Armitage Hux. Armitage. The name almost stared back at Poe from the screen like a silent remorse trying to burn a hole into his soul that was never supposed to heal. Unconsciously Poe touched the ring hanging from a necklace on his chest. No. Hux could be dead but Armitage would not be forgotten, Poe promised himself. He would remember him - Armitage.

And with that name in mind Poe went to bed to drift off into dreamless sleep.


End file.
